CT-0550
ARC-0550 or "Gnop" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Rookie Corporal who served in the Grand Army of the Republic and for the Inexperienced clone group Rishi Moon Squadron. He had a very bad sense of judgement and sometimes only thought of himself as his own man. Gnop never trusted his own clone advisers on Kamino he instead went his own way. He was later killed on the Rishi Moon Station. Training on Kamino During his days on Kamino, Gnop was always wondering why he was given such bad judgement of things. Gnop also disagreed why their training had to be so physical at times. Gnop only managed to finish his training by not arguing with his team. Which was hard for Gnop and his team. Gnop was later sent to work in the clone group Rishi Moon Squadron on Rishi Station,in the Rishi Moon sector.. Time on Rishi During his time on the Rishi Moon outpost, Gnop was very quiet and never really spoke to anyone. He had his judgement of why the war had to go on and why he wasn't sent to fight on the front lines, but he liked it on the Outpost, because it was quite. "Gnop, you think it quiet? You try survivng for 3 years in a worms gut." said Cutup as he walked in. "You have NO IDEA, how dangerous it is outside. NO IDEA!" Gnop then said "It's just this is the boring outpost!" "Boring? Our home is a 2 hours away. You MORON! We PROTECT KAMINO AND THIS OUTPOST! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU, DO YOU" Gnop then walked out and said "To quiet.." "Shut up Gnop. Just shut up! We've all been here for longer then you have just shut the fuck up!" said Cutup. "You what Cutup.." "Shut the fuck up. You heard me! Stop complaining all the goddamn time!" Death on Rishi Moon During the second attack on the Outpost, Gnop was shot running outside to protect Gate, after he was attacked and shot dead. Gnop said to the droids "I might have limited weapons training, but I still can hold my own. You droids have no worth being here.I will show Sergeant Bric I was able to be the one who left Kamino with his head held high." Gnop was then later shot by the droids and shot several times more and died on the platform. "It's the augmentative ones that go first it's always them troopers!" said Bric after hearing about his death then Fives said "Listen Bric.. Stop thinking about yourself. He held his own. We were like that when we were training. He had limited training from you, but he made a choice. I made mine and he made his. So don't keep on blaming us for the shit we put up with from you either shut up or get out there on the battlefield yourself but whatever you think." Behind The Scenes ARC-0550 is voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of a normal Clone Trooper. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on the front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defense of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Blank defense" * Galaxy Wars- "Battle for Return" Category:Clones